Journey to greenhouse 12
by GabrielEby
Summary: It's cool


Journey to Green House 12  
  
By: Gabe Eby  
  
Chapter 1: Sirius's Letter  
  
It was a quite evening at 4 privet drive a street in a nice little suburb. Harry was in his room thinking of the school year soon to come when he heard a tapping on his window.  
  
"Hedwig" he exclaimed  
  
Then as he opened his window he noticed a letter strapped to the owl's leg. It was a message from Sirius that read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wanted to tell you this before anyone else does. My name was cleared last night by information provided by Mr. Malfoy after his capture. I know you may seem it to be weird that he would do so but it is because I saved his life awhile back and he owed me a big favor. So if you don't mind you are aloud to move in with me. Dumbledore and myself have discussed it and we decided it would be better NOT to alert the muggles.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
P.S No need to pack ill be there tomorrow night.  
  
Harry's heart lifted could it be? Could Sirius truly be cleared? He didn't care, at the moment all it did for him is make his spirits hopeful.  
  
The next day seemed to last but a second as he thought more and more that it had just been a dream. Those hours that night after the entire house had gone to bed was as he said later "The most long and hard to get through I have ever experienced"  
  
All of a sudden a shadow shot into his room he looked out the window and there was Sirius Black in the window looking in with cupped hands. Harry sat bolt upright and  
  
  
  
  
  
rushed to the window to let his old friend in Suddenly he remark  
  
"I almost forgot"  
  
He heard a slight cough from the Dursley's bedroom at  
  
that he rushed down the stairs and blasted the cupboard  
  
apart into splitters (he would have to risk it he told himself),  
  
grabbed his thing stuffed them all into his trunk except his Firebolt. Then he rushed up the stairs into his room to see it completely empty and also to see Sirius putting a small brown package under his cloak. Harry had no time to ask what it was but let go of his trunk for just a second, when he reached down  
  
to grab the handle he couldn't find it. Sirius quickly strode across the room and grabbed an exact miniature off the ground where  
  
the trunk once stood and placed it in his pocket.  
  
  
  
Harry jumped out the window onto his Firebolt just as the Uncle  
  
Vernon scram out the window something that Harry could not understand although he didn't care. He was in his place, the place  
  
that always felt right to him.. the sky.  
  
Harry and Sirius soared over many towns and villages.  
  
Then as Harry started to drift off he noticed Sirius put a spell on his Firebolt and Harry had no control of it but didn't care, he was too tired to care.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:The New Old Room [pic]  
  
it had been 2 weeks since he had escaped the Durslys and had been living with Sirius in his hillside manner. Harry enjoyed the manner and so did Dobey who had recently been hired to work there during summer holidays. Sirius's house was so large Harry had not been able to explore the whole thing. It reminded him much of Hogwarts because of the way everything seemed to change from time to time.  
  
Harry seemed to like to hangout in the library with Sirius just marveling at all the wizardry books he owned. Sirius spent most of his time reading with his nose in his book about the Dark Arts and laughing at all the things that he  
  
  
  
  
  
knew were wrong. While Harry read mostly about the Death Eater cases and reports as he had been told countless times by Sirius that he would make a great Aurora.  
  
Harry would find himself in deep conversations with  
  
  
  
Sirius over breakfast about who was truly under spell and who really was a Death Eater.  
  
Harry seemed to gleam in the mornings there just because  
  
he knew he was with his own kind and not just that but his father's best friend the thought of this made him feel better about life and how it is in the wizarding world.  
  
His room at privet drive was in that box, Sirius had shown him that u could shrink and enlarge objects. Harry watched as Sirius changed his old room to a much more glamorous one. First he started by using the old room as a "Template" he asked what stuff there was important to me and he changed the rest. My little pathetic excuse for a room turned into a big spacious one filled with magical world tools and gizmos. He loved it so much that he thought his heart might burst. Sirius really made him happy as he could ever be, He had never even hoped that before his 5th year that he would be able to live with Sirius without worry. 


End file.
